New enemy
by blowtashino
Summary: The group meets an all new powerful enemy who lets just say doesn't have all their sanity intact and a girl who needs their help


Fusa Onigiri

JAPAN Namimori

'help me' a girls voice called to Tsuna. "who is this" 'only you can help me' "what are you?!" then a girl brown hair and brown eyes was crying in front of him he went to comfort her but she slowly began to disappear. "wait!" he screamed at the girl. she looked at him with shocked eyes. and she became regular again. Suddenly he woke up his hand out reached to the roof. "Who... Who was that?!"

Meanwhile

"morning mom dad" smiled Fusa fully dressed in her new school uniform she was going to a new school here in Italy, the country was beautiful. She was very confused when. anyway Fusa grabbed a piece of toast and put on her shoes

She walked out the door and. Ran to the bus stop seeing a poster but not stopping to read it since her bus got there. Plus it was in italian she didn't want to read any other language than japanese before school it gave her migraines anyways it was in black in white and the man was handsome. Before the bus drove away she saw some girls squealing pointing at the photo with joy.

"Almost like japan" she mumbled to herself a sad smile taking over her features. her parents had suddenly decided to move to Italy but she knew better than to ask questions, but She felt so alone moving to Italy so suddenly. But she was ok. She sat in a seat on the bus waiting for her stop she looked out the window to see a limo and girls running after it squealing. She giggled to herself "exactly like japan" she put on a poker face as her bus stopped one block away from her school. It was huge! Walking to the gat she stood still taking a deep breathe she took a step then that limo passed by along with the fan girls who almost trampled her to death "guardare" she screamed. Dusting her skirt off. Then walking into the gates she saw a man get out he was the.." poster dude!" She said to herself. She just kept going. Not caring who he was.

Walking into the office she got her schedule and a map of the school. "Here I go" she stepped into the class. They Were all italians no Asians. "Mr. big shot" was in the front. The teacher introduced her "questo è.. (this is)" "Fusa Onigiri" Fusa said bowing slightly. Meanwhile "mr big shot" looked intrigued 'so cute' "si prega di sit-(please sit-)"

The pretty boy spoke up "qui(here)" he pointed to the seat that a girl was occupying "spostare(move) he said to the girl she sprung to another seat. Fusa didn't like it "no" she she walked to the girl and smiled the girl moved back. Fusa sat down.

That pretty boy looked like bad news. To her he looked really suspicious like he was harding something big really really big but why did she care? it wasn't her problem right. The class went on fast the teacher only taught stuff she either already knew or didn't care about. she looked out the window at the blue sky and began to hum a small tune she spaced out the entire class till the bell rang. passing period finally.

she smiled to herself as she strolled out the room. "ok next is algebra 2 so thats... over here!" she pointed to the end of the hall.

She ran to her next class she sat down and once again spaced out. then BOOM it was lunch time. she spent the time on the roof sitting and listening to her iPod touch. after school she went home and crashed on the couch. her parents were out for some meeting she didn't really care as long as they were safe.

time skip

The rest of the week was normal she had no friends but it wasn't that lonely. Today

was Friday and after school her mom decided she could go to the store to get some soda and anything else she wanted. So she walked into the store. Then picked up pretzels. "you hear bout that family the Onigiri?"

"yeah they owe the mafia 30. 7 million Euros!" Fusa froze and turned to them "yeah the mafia is gonna strike today!" "haha stupid asians owing that much money their so gonna die" fusa dropped the food and ran out the door. 'whats happening' she kept running she ran out into the street cars screeching to a stop what did they mean. She a lot of worry strike her. As she finally was about a block from her house, she heard gun shots "DADDY MAMA!" she screamed as she turned the corner to see black cars surrounding her home. Men in suits turned towards the house then a man came out blood stained shirt she couldn't identify him from this distance.

She hid behind the wall of the corner of the block shaking the man got in his car and drove towards her corner. She came eye to eye with him pretty boy! the boy who murdered her parents was pretty boy. His eyes went wide but then he became composed and his shock melted into an evil smirk. The cars breaks were slammed on. she began to run as fast as her legs could carry her. Pretty boy began screaming orders at his men. she began to break into tears as she ran she hid behind a dumpster. letting them run past her she then came out when she thought it was safe. but she was very wrong she was suddenly grabbed from behind she screamed. she saw the most scary sight ever the man who murdered her family with blood on his face his green eyes wide and greed was so obviouse in his eyes it scared her. he smirked and began to laugh. "ti amo bella" she struggled and to no avail could she break free

"Let me go" she said in a low voice. "LET ME GO Sore ga itai watashi o ikase" he smirked as he kissed her "You are mine now Bella Te amo." he took out a needle and stabbed her in the arm it was agonizing pain she screamed. darkness consumed her. she passed out. and only remembered seeing a evil smirk that mouthed "_good girl now sleep_" she had passed out from the toxins of the needle her entire body was limp he then took her to the car and laid her down in the back and the driver took her to the main house

2 weeks later

Tsunayoshi Sawada was getting out of the plane. His guardians except Lambo with him "its so late!" whined Yamamoto rubbing his brown tired eyes."yeah hey um...Reborn why are we here?" Reborn turned away "I have business to take care of"

With that he walked off. Chrome turned to Tsuna and said "boss guess what we are gonna be here for the month"

Tsuna's eyes popped out of his skull "excuse me? a MONTH?!"

Yamamoto smiled "yay we can walk around do tours!"

Ryohei air punched "YEAH TOUR TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna sigh giving up " fine... lets go on a to-"

"Tsuna your comming with me" reborn said patiently

Tsuna's shoulders slumped. "uh ok..."

After an hour of walking tsuna got bored. "Ugh whats taking so long. " Reborn pulled his hat over his eyes."Here we are"

Police cars and people barfing family crying. "Tsuna follow me" Tsuna hesitantly followed. when he got in the house he was sure he would never be able to un-see any of this. Blood was on the walls every where and there was a woman who looked beaten and shot everywhere in the kitchen on the floor and a man in the living room eyes ripped out of his head dried dears on his face. Tsuna looked traumatized "who did this! it it's disgusting. what happened?!" "The mafia the italian mafia the west side guns. the family owed 30.7 million euros and they didn't come through with the money. so the thought they could run from Japan and hide in Italy but the parents were foolish forgetting that the main branch was in Italy. the second reason for the raid was the boss wanted the girl and she rejected him so to get the girl her did worst than shoot them be toe them apart. You need to help her here is the girl name: Fusa Onigiri age 14 and 5'6 only child" he squeezed his hands shut he clenched his fist so tight they turned white" Reborn" he said eyes a

Full of rage. Reborn looked up at the teenager. "Yes"

Tsuna nonchalantly spoke "get my pills we need to train and let's begin now we are going to have to stay here for a lot longer than a month

Meanwhile

She awoke thanks to a freezing cold breeze she groaned."Mom close the window!" Upon opening her eyes she realized. She wasn't at home "where where am I!" She looked down at herself she was in a mid evil times dress. "What the" she looked around "where am I swear I went.." All of the memories from the night before flooded into her mind she grabbed her head. "Oh my god he took me to his house!" She felt tears begin to freely fall. "am i gonna die" she got off the bed and began to walk to the window. When her leg caught on something a chain. "Why am I" she felt arms wrap around her person. "Fusa you look so pretty in that blue gown. Like my little Princessa" she shivered as her eyes went wide. "Stay here princess for a little while" she began to realize the situation. Her eyes grew even wider. The screamed. Punching him away " YAMEDE GET AWAY" she lost balance and fell the chains clanking as she did so."do not touch me" he smirked and began to laugh. He stood up off of the bed and opened the door. "Let's play a game for your freedom Princessa" he made his way to her then pulled a key from his suit pocket. he squatted down to her ankle "i will give you one chance my dear only one. you have to run to the waterfront before all my men catch you. easy right?" she un did her leg. she bolted. 'if i run fast enough he wont catch me I'm sure i'll be fast enough." she went down a corridor towards the front door. she pushed it open and flew out the front door. she began to get tired again. "that drug damn it!" she yelled as she refused the urge to sleep. she was on a country road her dress trailing behind her. she ripped off the bottom so it was just a white summer dress.

she had at last made it off of the dirt road when she twisted her ankle. "no" those damn heals were the reason for it. she took them off and ran barefoot on the road. she was almost to civilization. she knew it and she just had to keep pushing for it. she knew she had to she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. she ran into the city like area

meanwhile.

Yamamoto was walking around the city with his sword ready. looking for anyone who was with the west sides or knew anything abut them. " no one knows anything?" he said stressed out. he heard a car screeching. "what?" he looked to see a girl in a sun dress with brown hair and brown eyes. she was frozen in the middle of the street men in white suits were coming closer to her. he cursed under his breath. "i gotta help now." he ran at them with is sword in ready position. he made them lear for a second. she looked up at him her brown eyes mixing with his brown. "come on" he smiled grabbing her hand. then pulling her into a bridal hold. then he bolted. and they ducked into a shop and hid in the bathroom. he took out his phone "yo Reborn I got lucky" he smiled "yeah i got her on the first day of searching.""well we are in the Starbucks on xxxx ave" he then became serious "i'll check for injures" he turned to her. hanging up the phone he. examined her. "you look ok are you hurt at all?" she shook her head. "No i am fine" he smirked. "well then i guess we can get going huh" he took her hand. "lets go shall we" they exited the bathroom. and the Starbucks. She suddenly stopped. He turned to her. "What is it." He asked confused. "Don't go this way that's where my house is and I don't want to go there." He sighed. "But the base is that way!" She sat on the ground and didn't get up. "I am not going." He pouted. "Awe no fair well I guess I could leave..." He said turning to leave. Suddenly he turned and scooped her up bridal style. "Or I can take you with me" he began to walk in that direction. She hid her face in his neck.

There was a faint sound of sniffling. He paused and looked down at the girl in his arms. "What's wrong?!" She looked up at him ready eyed. "Please don't take me this way I beg you." He blushed. But quickly composed himself. "Sure we can go around I Mean there should be another way to do it" he turned around and walked away. but neither knew of the surprises that they could have gotten going in that direction.

and now the authors note

Blow: this is chapter one so if you don't understand whats going on i will summerize it for you ok so fusa's family moves to italy to escape dept and get killed fusa gets kidnapped and well it just gets worst from then on so yeah have a good day and chapter two is currently being typed. here is a sneak peak. hehe

"get out of my sight!"

"what do you mean i have to enter the mobI'm only 16!"

"the darkness of his world is insane"

Blow : toon-in next time for more of this awesome story!

Fusa :why do I have to get in so much trouble?

Blow: cause you are the little princess.

Fusa: what ever then... just no more killing

Blow:(lying) ok sure.

both:BYE BYE READER!


End file.
